


Have you Kissed your Ginger Today?

by Syrum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Inappropriate Kissing, Kiss a Ginger Day, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Poor Hux, he's the only redhead there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time it happened, Hux was so startled he floored the man who had approached him.  One of the officers who had just transferred in the previous week, ‘Atley’ or something equally forgettable he thought, approached him in the corridor on the way to the bridge.  He had caught Hux’s eye, smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.</i>
</p>
<p>It's kiss a ginger day, and no one bothered to tell Hux!  As the only redhead on the ship, he's got a lot to contend with, particularly when Kylo Ren decides to pay a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you Kissed your Ginger Today?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gore_Slash_Are_My_Favorite_Things/gifts).



The first time it happened, Hux was so startled he floored the man who had approached him. One of the officers who had just transferred in the previous week, ‘Atley’ or something equally forgettable he thought, approached him in the corridor on the way to the bridge. He had caught Hux’s eye, smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.

The man apparently needed stitches for the gash on the back of his head from where he had hit it as he fell. Hux found he did not care and immediately signed the man’s transfer papers to have him _off_ his ship.

The second time was less of a surprise, and entirely more annoying; the girl was one of the techs who worked on the TIE fighters. She had approached from behind, kissed him on the ear, then scarpered. He had her immediately demoted.

The third time was one of the Generals. Fourth, fifth and sixth were all stormtroopers who clearly had a death wish, and by the time Phasma approached with a missive Hux knew he needed to be careful. Eyeing her warily, he made certain to keep a safe distance, though with her long legs it would barely take two strides to reach him, which meant he was far from safe.

Though she had not removed her helmet, and had made no sound to indicate his suspicions to be true, Hux was certain she was laughing at him.

“Captain, perhaps you could shed some light on the madness that seems to have taken hold aboard my ship?” He finally asked, with no small amount of trepidation. Phasma did not react with anything other than her usual restrained decorum, and yet he was certain the laughter had intensified.

“What madness might that be, General?” She asked cordially, with no hint of mirth to her voice.

“I have been kissed by six people today, without explanation.” He offered with a huff, and she was most _certainly_ laughing now, the slight scrape of her armour as she shifted on the spot enough to give her away. At least, he assumed that was what it meant, and yet when she spoke again Phasma still gave no indication of anything other than professionalism.

“I shall ask around, see if any of my men know anything.” She paused for a moment, and Hux was tempted to inform her of the three troopers who had seen fit to assault his face with their lips. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, dismissed.” He waited for the door to slide shut before retreating to one of the black, padded chairs in the room, collapsing bodily in it now that none were present to witness his moment of weakness. He was still sitting there, trying to ascertain whether perhaps _he_ was the one losing his mind, when a message came through on his data pad. Flicking it open, Hux stared down at the words before barking out a low laugh.

_‘Sir, I have found the source of the madness. It is apparently ‘interplanetary kiss a ginger day’. You are the only humanoid with red hair upon this ship. I have informed my men not to approach you. Phasma.’_

Brief, to the point, and not entirely forthcoming about what he should do in the current situation. Phasma had, of course, expected him to work something out, tactical genius that he was.

It did not take long to ascertain the best course of action for his present situation. And so, taking the shortest route possible and keeping close to the walls, Hux made his way back to his quarters and locked himself in.

Cowardly? Perhaps. But there were a sizeable number of people on his ship, and he most certainly did _not_ want to be kissed by all of them. Best to avoid it altogether, lest he catch something nasty from one of the crew.

* * *

“Hux.” The bellow from outside his door would have been enough to initiate a headache, if he hadn’t already been suffering from one. The General had enough paperwork to keep him busy, and had managed to wile away several hours doing just that. He had just started to relax, safe in the knowledge that none would disturb him here, when he was proven wrong once again.

“What do you want, Ren?” Hux huffed, barely loud enough to be heard through the metal door. Flicking off his datareader, he pushed it to one side, knowing he would likely get precious little else done that evening.

“Open the door.” He should, Hux supposed, be grateful that Kylo had requested he open the door, though it was less of a request and more of a demand he supposed. Ordinarily, the force user would simply let himself in, and that complete and utter disrespect for the General’s privacy irritated him far more than anything else could. Which, thinking on it, was likely why Ren did it.

“You cannot simply command me to-” Ah, of course, denying Ren’s request would result in the man opening the door himself as was usual, and really he should have expected that. Kylo strode into the room, eyes flashing and clothing billowing about him as he approached the General, and for a moment Hux thought Ren was there to finally end his miserable existence. “This is _my_ -” His tirade was cut off abruptly as Kylo grabbed him by the shoulders, hands squeezing hard enough to bruise, and kissed him. Hard.

Any protest that Hux might have found as to the harsh treatment and vicious scrape of teeth against his mouth died upon his lips as a forceful, and increasingly insistent, tongue pushed its way past his teeth. He might have groaned, but would not have admitted it, his own tongue rising up to meet with Kylo’s, dancing with the hot, slick muscle as he let his mouth be thoroughly claimed. Hands found the collar of his shirt and tugged, and he could not find it in himself to protest at the tearing of fabric.

When they finally parted, Hux was left gasping for air, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated. He found that his hands had reached up at some point, unbidden, to bury themselves in the front of Kylo’s robes, black fabric wound around the slender digits as he held on for what seemed like dear life. His mind had ceased to function, and as Ren reached up to bury a gloved hand in his hair, Hux could do nothing but whimper. Back arched up off the chair, he felt open and exposed. He could, perhaps, have twisted out of the death grip, yet something stopped him.

A hot mouth descended upon his neck, biting and sucking, almost to the point of pain. Sharp teeth bit down just below his jaw, hard enough to draw blood, and the cry that erupted from the General’s chest echoed around the room. He felt Ren’s tongue flick out to lave at the small wound, soothing it for a moment, before the force user backed up just enough to admire his handiwork. Hux took a moment to admire the man before him; kiss-swollen lips curving up into a smirk with a smear of blood to one corner, eyes so dark they took his breath away, and he was certain he had never wanted anything quite so much as he wanted Ren at that point.

Kylo leaned in once more, and Hux could not help the way his eyelids fluttered, part closing in anticipation. Lips brushed against his own, softer, a stark contrast to the hand still gripping his hair and he all but melted into it. “ _Mine_.” It was little more than a growl, and Hux shuddered as Kylo nipped at his lower lip, before retreating entirely, leaving him alone in his room once more looking utterly debauched.

* * *

It seemed, Hux thought, that Phasma took perhaps a little too much pleasure in reporting the latest additions to the medical bay. She reeled off all six names to him, only one his own handiwork - _Aytl_ he realised, not _Atley_ \- in her usual professional manner, and he was certain she had not removed her gaze from his neck, though it was difficult to tell behind that helmet. Much of the damage was hidden beneath the collar of a fresh shirt, though one particularly large bruise poked out, blooming prettily across his pale skin with fairly obvious teeth marks standing out as red beacons. Regardless, she kept her opinions to herself, and he was rather too tired to voice any sort of irritation.

Not that he particularly cared what she, or anyone else, thought. Not if Ren was going to kiss him like _that_ again.


End file.
